Life as Padfoot
by chumley8817
Summary: The story of infamous Sirius Black as a teenager
1. Prosperity or Depression

**I dont own any Harry Potter characters unfortunately! Please review!**

Chapter 1- Prosperity or Depression

3 A.M I believed it was, lying awake on Gryffindor tower, sounds permeated the air. My best friend James was lying on the bed opposite from mine, concealed behind a crimson red curtain. I could tell he was stretched the length of his bed, sniffling occasionally and most likely dreaming of his crush Lily Evans. In the next room was my other best friend Remus Lupin, who always slept with the History of Magic text book lying on chest, Remus shared a room with the easy going but squeaky Peter Pettigrew, who wheezes while he sleeps. My name you may ask... well I am Sirius Black.

After an hour my thoughts needed some sort of focus. But what the bloody hell could I focus on at 4 A.M? I could think of new pranks James and I could play on Snivellus, who's real name was Severus Snape, but he always talked with some sort of sinus infection. Unfortunately my brain was too exhausted to think anything up. So here I lay in my dreadful boredom waiting for the sunrise, which won't occur for two and a half more hours. My eyes darted around the room, the walls were of course Gryffindor colors (red and gold) and cluttered with pictures of the four of us. It was always James and I in the front of the Remus and Peter, but that's only because James and I have been friends since the first day of Hogwarts, three years ago. I had met Remus a week later and Peter only two years ago. James and I, we're like brothers actually we are brothers. We have spent countless hours on end in detention with Filch, the squib (Muggle born from wizard parents) It was opposite with Remus, him and I get along great most of the time, though sometimes we bicker like an old married couple. We are completely different people, I, well I like to joke around and hex Snivellus, while Remus, he would laugh around sometimes but other times he would lecture us on our maturity and how we should be more respectful of people's feeling. He acts like he doesn't know us and it's due to the fact that he's a prefect.

Suddenly my eyelids felt like a ton and I gave into the sleepiness. Luckily it was Saturday, which meant no class today just Quidditch, Gryffindor vs. our arch enemy Slytherin. My thoughts blurred leaving me to nothing but my dreams.

I was standing near the Forbidden Forest looking in broad daylight, staring at the arching 10 foot tall dark looking trees. I felt a hand clasp on my shoulder, I flinched from the sudden touch and realized it was Remus. He had short dirty blond hair and innocent gray eyes. He was wearing his normal class clothes: a black blazer, white button down shirt with Gryffindor labeled red tie and black slacks. He was grinning unusually.

"Good morning Padfoot." He said, looking into the Forbidden Forest as well.

"Good morning Moony." I replied, but he was gone. I dipped my head down, feeling slight loneliness and pain in my chest.

"PADFOOT!" Someone called as I literally almost fell off the bed, standing at the foot of the bed was a boy with messy chestnut hair and hazel eyes. He was laughing obnoxiously at my sudden startle. James was such a jerk sometimes.

"What is it, Prongs?" I asked in a dead serious tone, as I glared at him with my usual 'I'm going to kill you for waking me up like that' expression.

"Breakfast time." He said in a childish tone, you would never guess he's 13 years old. He slouched forward, the navy blue sleeves of his shirt which had been rolled up near his elbows were unrolling back down his arms.

"Thanks Prongs." I said, rubbing my sleep deprived eyes. James exited the dorm probably to use the loo or wash up for Lily. My head fell back onto the fluffy pillow trying to find my inner tranquility, that is until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I growled, in came the dirty blond hair and gray eyes. Moony. He was wearing his famous gray long sleeved shirt, which he wore all the time, and timber wolf slacks.

"Sirius, you look terrible." He said after one look. I shot him a look of tiredness.

"I'm fine." I murmured, Lupin glanced out the small window right next to Jame's headboard. Remus was a relatively slender boy, though he did have muscles.

"So what are your activities for the day, Moony?" I asked trying to drain the bitter and hostility from my fatigue-driven brain. Moony looked back at me.

"Mr. Binn's essay that is due Monday, which of course you are going to ask me to write." He said, he knew me so well it was kind of scary.

"You know me well." I said with sarcasm, I was always grateful for my friendship with Moony. Although, I guess I never really showed it.

"So breakfast, shall we go?" Moony asked with his half-smile, as if trying to keep something concealed by changing the subject.

"We shall." I said, pulling myself out of bed and changing out of my nightwear. After a short visit to the loo, I was finally ready to start a brand new day.


	2. Rendering the Imaginative Mind

Chapter 2: Rendering the Imaginative Mind

As Moony and I descended down the slate stairs, unexpecing silence filled the tight space between us. I examined Moony's face, he looked like he was nervous because he was sweating uncontrollably and his upper lip was quivering fiercely. _What was he hiding from me? Why couldn't he tell me? I thought I was his best friend. Something was definitely lingering inside that prestigous mind of his. _

"Moony." I said as we got to the base of the stairs, Moony looked at me with his feverish eyes, that's when it hit me. Full moon tonight. I should explain something, Moony is a werewolf, every full moon he traps himself in the shrieking shack so he can't hurt anyone but himself.

"What?" He answered, I had realized I had called his name a moment ago.

"Nothing." I dropped what I was about to ask since I already found the answer on my own. We entered the Great Hall, which always had four long mahogany tables that represent each of the four Hogwarts founders: Helga Hufflepuff , Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor. We caught a glimpse of James and Peter, we swiftly took our spots on either side of the table. At the back were two staff tables on either side with a golden phoenix podium in the center-front. There was a golden throne in the center between the tables for our headmaster Albus Dumbledore, he had a dark gray beard that went past his frail looking shoulders. He wore his normal silk sky blue cloak and oval shaped glasses. I had recently noticed small wrinkles forming on his forehead. He was discussing something that looked quite important with our new Transfiguration teacher Professor McGonagall, she had chestnut hair that was pinned up into a bun, she also wore black framed square glasses that always look like they will slide off her nose.

"What was with you this morning, mate?" James whispered in my ear, at first I looked at him like I was under a Confundus Charm but then I realized this morning I had given him a sour attitude.

"Oh sorry mate, lack of sleep did a number on my brain this morning." I explained, hiding my true emotion. He shrugged and turned to Peter, who had his famished face on. Moony, was tapping his fingers restlessly against the table. The chatter of the students reverberated off the Great Hall walls causing the sound to amplify ten times. Soon Dumbledore had turned his attention away from McGonagall and cleared his throat, it was enough to silence the room.

"Good morning, hope you all have had a pleasant morning. I would like to annouce that Gryffindor will be playing Slytherin this evening. I wish the best of luck for both teams and now you may satisify your morning hunger. Enjoy." He said with a flick of the wrist, causing silver goblets and plates to appear for each of us. Platters of every known morning food had appeared on the tables before us. Wormtail's eyes lit up in such magnificent amazement it was as if he had never seen such a delight in his life. We stuffed ourselves with various muffins and crumpets.

The Quidditch field consisted of six giant golden rings, three for each team to have it's keeper defend. There are four positions in Quidditch. The beater are the ones who protect the other team mates from the malevoent attack of the remorseless bludgers. The two Chasers are the people that pass the quaffle up and down the field and try to throw it through the other teams rings, with each score the team gains ten points. The seeker has the most difficult and important task, to find the golden snitch, the snitch is a small golden ball that has feathery wings, it is lightning fast and easy to miss. If you catch the snitch your team earns 150 points. Unfortunately that is my duty, to catch the little thing while avoiding bludgers. Challenging? I believe so. Though I have yet to be injured worse than just minor cuts and bruises.

My team consisted of me as Seeker, Prongs as Beater, short but powerful Tyler Winston as Chaser, cute but aggressive Daniella Johnson also as Chaser, tomboy Jasmine Bell as Keeper and friendly but forcefulTucker Brady as Gryffindor Captain. We made our way to the field with our mismatched brooms and determined faces. It was beautiful tonight, not quite windy or drought causing dry.. just right. The Slytherins stifled their laughters as we approached especially Slytherin Captain Lucius Malfoy, who hid his laughter quite well behind his girlishly long bleach blonde hair.

"Now I want a good clean match." said Madame Hooch, the Quidditch coach, blowing her whistle and releasing the Quaffle, Bludger and snitch from captivity after each player rised into the air. The bludger of course went after me, they always have. I looked around in my search for that little bugger. At first there was no such luck, I began to patrol the boundaries of the field, flying as high as my Cleansweep would allow. I then saw a small reflection and realized at once it was the snitch a few yards below. I forced my broom to swiftly descend so I can capture the snitch. The Slytherin Seeker, Marcus Knight, was about as focused as a two year old. Therefore, I had the upper hand in catching the bugger. Our score was currently 40-80 with Slytherin winning so far. I was too focused to notice though. I followed the darting golden ball around the field constantly extending my hand in hopes of grasping it. It acted as if it was taunting me by causing me to fly in circles. That was it, my impatience got the better of me and I, with great celerity, flew toward the ball. When it was only a few feet from me, I slowly stood up and jumped at it with great force. After I had done so, I had finally realized that my broom wouldn't rescue me and I was doomed. Luckily I had the snitch embezzled in my hand. The ground then broke my fall. My vision went blurry and blacked out completely.


	3. Nothing's Perfect

**Author's note: I switch between the character's nicknames and real names. Sorry if I confused you. Reviews are highly appreciated! This chapter is set the day after chapter 2 by the way.**

Chapter 3:Nothing is Perfect

"Pads, is coming through." The all too familiar voice of Prongs was heard at a muffled level. I awoke with a searing pain in my head and everywhere else as well, I was in the Infirmatory Wing. Prongs, Wormtail and Moony were shadowing over me, though Moony looked a bit peakish. Wait...Damn it he had to suffer the full moon horror without me. Remorse and guilt damaged my already broken body. He was always there when I needed him to be, he deserved a better friend than me, someone who could always help him through the pain and cruelty of his lunar enemy.

"How'd we do?" I asked in a pained tone, my throat burned with every breath. I noticed numerous swollen areas of my arms, legs and chest. I didn't want to know why they weren't already healed so I didn't ask.

"We won!" Prongs said cheerfully with a smile patting me very delicately on the shoulder, it still scorched in pain.

"We couldn't of done it without ya, mate." Wormtail squeaked from the foot of the bed, next to Prongs and Moony he was a goblin but without the tight skin and huge ears.

"Wormtail's right we couldn't of managed to win without you." Prongs chirped, glancing for a word from Moony who had been habitually silent during this whole chat.

"I heard the Slytherin Captain, Lucius Malfoy had tried to curse Johnson and Bell off their broomsticks after you guys got the snitch." Moony said with no emotion, it kind of made me shiver inside.

"Wouln't be surprised if he did, that little arrogant prick is jealous of Gryffindor's skill." Prongs said with a whispered cackle. He was scary sometimes I had realized that too.

"Hey that's what Evans calls you sometimes." I laughed sarcastically, Wormtail and Moony had tried to hide their laughter but failed miserably. Prongs went red in the face and laughed with good-natured humor.

"Shut up!" He said during the hiatus of his laughter.

"You know it's true." I said suddenly feeling light-headed and nauseous.

"Pads, you're looking a bit peakish. Guys I think we should let him get some rest." Moony interrupted the silence. Wormtail and Prongs nodded in agreement, letting me get some rest.

I found myself standing near the Forbidden Forest looking in broad daylight, staring at the arching 10 foot tall dark looking trees. The chirping of the birds sounded all too familiar. This was the beginning of my unfinished dream two nights ago. I felt the familiar hand on my shoulder, I still flinched though. Moony had the same unusual grin plastered on his face, wearing his normal class clothes: a black blazer, white button down shirt with Gryffindor labeled red tie and black slacks.

"Good morning Padfoot." His eyes fixated on Forbidden Forest.

"Good morning Moony." I said, this time when I turned around he was still there.

"Wonderful weather, huh?" He chirped in a singing worthy tone, luckily for the safety of my own sanity he didn't.

"Did someone slip some firewhiskey into your pumpkin juice this morning?" I asked sarcastically, Moony chuckled as well.

"No just today just feels like it's going to be a great day." He said with full confidence as he took a breath of air and looked satisified.

"You think so?" I asked and he nodded gently. He knew something that I didn't. Why was he leaving me in the dust again? Bloody hell! He knew I hated being isolated from anything even if it was something unimportant.

"Pads? I have a question." Moony said in all seriousness, his drastic change in tone was unexpected and quite chilling. Why were we staring out at the forest? Were we waiting for something to catch our interest or attention?

"What is it, Moony?" I replied, glancing at the werewolf. He placed his fingers on his face and rubbed his cheeks, I knew that meant he was trying to find the words to describe his question.

"Do... Do you believe someone can be purely evil?" He finally asked, looking at me as I tried to find a good response.

"No I don't, I mean sure my family is a bunch of prats and mental cases but even they have some remorse concealed deep down in that black hole of theirs." I said with honesty, Moony knew I would never show any sort of kindness or admiration to most of my family except for my cousin Nymphadora or my distant cousin Arthur Weasley but other than that I hated them with every fiber of my being.

"Wow, did you just defend your family? What happened to Sirius Black, the guy who never wanted to be associated with the Black family?" Sarcasm filled Moony's voice that he couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Yes, yes I did, now why do you want know if someone can be purely evil?" I asked in curiousity, Moony let out a long deep sigh.

"I just-" He started but stopped I turned my face to the side, I was disappointed once again. This time it was accompanied by anger and sadness. Moony had disappeared.


	4. The Taste of Reluctance

**Author's note: If you noticed, my chapter titles seem to not fit the chapter by theme but if you think about it they do fit. Sorry I'm rambling here's chapter 4! Review! :)**

Chapter 4: The Taste of Reluctance

I was awaken by Madame Pomfrey, who was wearing her normal graying auburn curls in a white bonnet and a white apron. Her pale face was wrinkled in stress and fatigue, which added ten years to her age. She was a short plump woman with essential power of healing the wounded but also had a fierce attitude when it came to the infirmatory rules. I hadn't seen When she had seen my eyes flutter open she walked to the side of my bed.

"Black, you are permitted to return to your dormitory today." She informed without facial expression, then turned away to help another patient across the room. I stretched my arms slowly trying to avoid any aches or sudden pain, when it didn't come I checked my wounds to my surprise there were none. I sat up kicking the striped gray sheets from my body, squinting at the plastic covered clock above the wooden door. It was only 9 A.M meaning I could easily sneak into my dorm without waking Prongs or Moony, though I believe Moony was probably already up. That little git loved to indulge his Potions book before breakfast. I grabbed my Quidditch robe and shoes.

That's when I noticed a note on the bed side table. I unfolded it, scanned the context and shoved it into my pocket. I didn't want to deal with the matter at the present moment. I grabbed my Cleansweep which had laid carefully behind the bed and headed out the door.

I got into the Gryffindor common room, which had been deserted for the most part, though there were a few people studying or doing their homework peacefully.

"Padfoot?" Someone called, I looked to see it was Moony sitting undisturbed on the couch, with his Potions book, across from the fireplace, which was occasionally blazing with fire and ashes but right now was bare and cold. I walked over to Moony and took a seat on a red chair positioned to the side of the couch.

"Morning Moons." I greeted with a smirk, trying to get comfortable.

"You're back early." He breathed, hardly taking his eyes off his book. He was such a book worm he's already studying about Non-verbal incantations while we're still on defensive spells.

"Thought you had more Sirius-free time?" I joked quietly trying not to ourage any of the dorm mates.

"Actually quite frankly that is what I had hoped." Moony grinned, he always had some remark to say, maybe that was due to Prong's and I. I fidgetted slightly until something lightly hit the floor. Moony picked it up. It was the note. Moony was never nosy but today he unfolded the parchment and analyzed it.

"Why is your brother asking for you to do a favor for him?" Moony had asked setting his book to the side of him.

"He's mental that's why." I said simply, Moony seemed to agree.

"Do you know what he wants?" Moony asked with more curiousity, had he ever heard that curiousity killed the bloody damn cat? Maybe if he did, he wouldn't try to nuzzle information out of me.

"No idea." I shook my head, surely I could just drop the subject and act like it didn't exist, that's what I do to everything that hurt my brain or made my thoughts jumbled.

"I... I think you should go, it must be important if Regulus actually spent the time writing you a note. I know it sounds weird and well your brother's as arrogant as Prongs, but I think he really needs you right now." Moony said looking me in the eyes with persuasion. Reluctance, it wasn't something that ever really occurred to me. I was never one to have a hard time to be convinced, but then again this was my brother. He never showed a single sign of gratitude or compassion towards me, so why should I help him? Moony said that Regulus honestly needed my help but why, when Regulus never helped me a bloody day in my life.

"Fine, I'll go talk to Regulus and see what he wants." I said with reluctance and a long dreading groan. I sat up abruptly, headed out the door and toward the Slytherin common room.


	5. Rivalry to the End?

Chapter 5: Rivals to the End?

The dark corridor led down a shady staircase that spiraled into darkness. This was the entrance to the Slytherin dormitory. It seemed the further I went down the stairs, the colder the atmosphere got. Ironic much? I believe so. The Slytherin common room walls were covered in green and black stripes. The other ironic part was there wasn't a single window in sight. I walked in and immediately got some death glares, it could be due to the fact I was wearing my Gryffindor Quidditch robes the day after we beat them. I heard a blonde girl by the name of Victoria Kramer whisper to a brunette boy 'what the hell is _he _doing here?'

"Sirius." I heard someone call with sharp intensity. I turned around to see Regulus, him and I shared many traits such as: long curly black hair, crescent shaped gray eyes, broad shoulders and muscular bodies.

"Regulus." I said with the same intensity. We embraced each other in icy silence, not a word was said for quite some time. Regulus had many daunted features such as his thin lined lips and tight cheek bones. His fingertips were long and grease covered. Sure many girls find him attractive because of his mysteriously dark nature and immature sense of humor, but they didn't see the other part of him. The more aggressive and disloyal side. Although him and I were both trouble makers, Regulus was more interested in the dark stuff that could hurt or kill people while the worst i have done is cause sacks of puss to cover Snivellus's body.

"So I suppose you got my note?" He said with a prolonged tone.

"Yes I did. So what the hell do you want?"

"Let's talk somewhere more... private." He said while glaring around at the others.

"Whatever." I said, we walked into the empty corridor.

"I need you to...er help me." Regulus said with what seemed to be guilt for how he has treated me during his life. This was sort of amusing since Regulus has hated my guts since I became a blood traitor.

"With what?" I spat with venom pulsating in my words.

"With er with this." He held out his wrist, carved into his wrist was a skeleton with a snake for a tongue. It was the Dark Mark. Only Death Eaters were given this mark.

"Regulus, you're a Death Eater!" I almost screeched at my very stupid brother. He hushed me before I attracted more attention.

"Yes, but I realized my mistake I don't want to be one anymore. That's why I need your help. I need you to remove the mark. Please Sirius, I didn't know what would happen when I got the mark. I guess I craved the superiority that I was given like I felt I was actually somewhat important but I can't handle the killings or torture of innocent lives. Please help me." He pleaded with pity, I couldn't bear to watch him look so pathetic but I couldn't help.

"Regulus, that's dark magic even I can't remove that sort of thing. I'm sorry." Remorse filled my throat, remorse for my own brother? This was a first and probably the last as well.

"Can you at least try? Bloody hell Sirius, I'm nearly on my knees begging for you to." Regulus said with worry, why was he afraid? It wasn't as if Lord Voldemort would kill him for being disloyal. Even the Dark Lord wasn't that ruthless. Or was he?

"I'm sorry Regulus but I can't help you. I truly am sorry by the way." And with that final thought, I walked up the stairs, trying with all my heart to not look down at my broken down brother. I had heard his loud and harsh wailing, I felt stone cold and I shuddered at the thought. I couldn't abandon him, no matter what he was my brother and he would owe me a whole lot later. Turning around I dashed down the stairs without breaking a sweat. Regulus was kneeling down, his hands covering his tear driven face. I placed my hand on his shoulder, he peered up at me.

"I'll help you." I said, catching a glimpse of something never seen before. Change. Regulus was going to change his ways to becoming good? I would of said you're mental before but now I could honestly believe it. He whiped his swollen red face and smiled.

"Thank you." He said extending his arm out, at first I was confused but when he began to draw it back I quickly grabbed it with my own arm and we shook. The rivalry between brothers would cease to exist, though I would be foolish to expect a best friend out of Regulus. Things would be different now I can feel it.


	6. Sense of Acuity

Chapter 6: Sense of Acuity

We went looking through every Dark Magic book the Restricted Section of the library had to offer. Surprisingly there had been about 50 or so propped up on the shelves, most looked worn and was sitting at a near wooden table, his head was held up by his palms. That soddin bugger, he hardly does anything of use. Impatience seeped in my veins, oh how I would love to toss the nearest brick at him. First he begs and buckles to his ankles pleads for my help, saying he would be eternally grateful to me for the rest of his cruel and miserable life. Now since I accepted his begging, he has not helped me with a bloody damn thing. He just mopes around saying how he is bored and needs entertainment. Why did I have to be the only Black to be born with a conscious? This was not under any circumstance fair.

"Sirius, I need to do something!" Regulus groaned but was shushed by the very strict librarian Madame Winston, who loved to scould at those who disobeyed a single rule. She loved to wear her short ginger hair in a silver clip, hiding a bang behind her ears.

"Then grab a book and start reading." I whispered bitterly, sliding a book in his direction. He rolled his eyes and reluctantly opened the book. I noticed him squinting at the words, did he have a reading problem? He never informed me of it, if he did.

"Regulus?" I said, he turned his attention from the book to me. He was still squinting.

"Yeah?" he said, gripping the book which I had seen was named _The Dark Magic of the World. _That's a cheesy title but oh well.

"Why are you squinting?" I asked glancing around the library, there was only two other students. A quiet Hufflepuff girl by the name of Chasity Morgan, who had a pale freckled face, wavy shoulder length black hair and big sky blue eyes that seemed to sparkle whenever she smiled. Chasity had her head buried in the Standard Year 1 Transfiguration book. The other student was a very fidgety Ravenclaw boy named Dragan Vladamir, who had a round face, short messy blonde hair, and small jade green eyes that were hidden behind oval shaped framed glasses. He was writing his Artimency essay that was due Monday.

"I'm not squinting." He said in such a defensive tone that I was actually taken aback a bit.

"Alright, alright." I said, using my commonly used calm down gesture. He went back to the book, speaking the words softly under his breath. Quite often a bit of his hair would fall into his face, but wasn't moved or blown back by his own hot breath. Instead he left it dangling near his lips and tickling his cheeks. I stared at the open book examining some of the dark curses.

_Sectrum Sepra- the ability to cut the opponent with what appears to be an invisible sword._

_The three Unforgivable Curses: These curses are often used by Death Eaters and The Dark Lord himself. These Curses were labelled as Unforgivable in 1717, using any of the following three curses on another wizard or muggle would equal life sentence in Azkaban._

_The Cruciatus Curse, which inflicts excruciating pain upon the victim, requires the verbal incantation and the use of a wand. The effects of the curse depend upon the desires and emotions of the character._

_The Imperius Curse places the victim in a trance or dreamlike state, leaving him or her under the complete control of the caster. The experience is described as a "wonderful release" from any sense of responsibility. The victim is relaxed, and carefreeingly obeys any order, from doing things they would be physically incapable of otherwise to committing horrible crimes._

_The incantation of Avada Kedavra causes a bolt of blindingly intense green light to shoot from the end of the caster's wand, which, on contact with the victim, results in instantaneous death. There are no secondary effects; the victim simply "drops dead" for no biological reason. It is possible that the victim's internal organs cease function._

Why would they have something like that in the school library? Even if it was in the Restricted Section, it should be forbidden from the grounds. My mind had frozen due to the emence amount of darkness lurking from the book. The images were mentally scarring, what kind of sick person would torture someone like that?

"I found something." Regulus said with confidence, I peered over and read the paragraph.

_As a signature of their work, the Death Eaters can also use a spell to create an image of the Dark Mark in the sky. The incantation of this spell is __Morsmordre._

"That's to produce the dark mark in the sky." I explained, Regulus grumbled something about this being hopeless to himself.

"Why don't we take a break?" I then asked, Regulus sighed in longing relief. He had wanted that for a while. I closed the book that Regulus was reading and set it back on the shelf slyfully and slid back into the wooden seat. Soon Moony entered the library with Prongs keeping the chatter at a minimum. They saw me and made their way over. Shit! I forgot the book that I read the lurid context in.

"Morning Pads, How are..." Moony had started but fell silent after seeing the book I held in my possession. Prongs was speechless, that was a first.

"Start explaining, now!" Moony almost yelled but fought against it. He looked at me with those exact words. Hopefully he didn't just jump to conclusions.


	7. Explanation Time

Chapter 7: Explanation time

The air was filled with awkward thinking, time to tell of Regulus's secret. Moony was studying my expression for any signs of fear and anxiety.

"The truth is Regulus is a Death Eater... and he wants to remove the Mark from his forearm. Unfortunately we can't seem to find a solution for his problem." I said, nudging Regulus with my elbow, he slid up his robe sleeves and revealed the symbol: a skull head with a snake tongue, it had been a greenish color. James, Peter and Moony looked in astoundishment.

"You know it's impossible to heal anything caused by Dark Magic." Moony said with disappointment as he cocked his head to the side. Lovely, just lovely. Blimey, why didn't I pay more attention in class instead of trying to hex Snivellus?

"Now you tell me, I have seen some undescribable things in this library." I barked at a considerate volume. I wasn't shushed thankfully but instead was given a glaring stare.

"That's because you were in the Restricted Section, you prat!" Moony hissed, his pupils narrowed at me like I was a target, which I probably was to him. The Hufflepuff and the Ravenclaw didn't seem bothered by us, probably because they were used to Moony and I's bantering. I doubt that was the case though.

"I am not a prat, I blame my conscious for even agreeing to help this poncy, he apparently cannot read well. He is always complaining about being bored, and he's just very lazy." I growled, Regulus looked disgruntled. His eyes widened in hurt, unknown tears dripped onto the wooden table. Blacks weren't meant to cry and now I saw why, our disposition made us look mysterious and sketchy. Crying to us was like a contradiction. It was very disturbing to watch and frankly I couldn't stand it.

"I always thought you were above the other self-ish members of our extremely...er _unique _family, but apparently I was wrong you are just as soulless as the rest. I'm sorry that I begged you to help me, I thought you were the only one who saw the Dark Mark like the devil." Regulus spat, grabbing his books and quickly departed the library with a huff. I stammered to my feet, passing by Moony and Prongs, who look bewildered. Chasing Regulus out of the library and into the corridor was exhausting but I had to get to him.

"Regulus, please stop!" I yelled my voice bounced off the walls. My own voice shattered my ear drums. Regulus finally stopped and looked at me, his body shook in rage and frustration. He never looked this hateful and considering he was a Black that is a compliment.

"What Sirius? What the bloody damn hell do you want now? Come to criticize me more? I seriously doubt that you can calm me down now." He fumed, placing his hands on his hips with a girlish posture. Any other time I would have stifled a chuckle, but now I was actually hurt by his words.

"Regulus, I'm sorry but you ask for my help and don't even try to look up information yourself. When I was reading you kept complaining about your stupid boredom." I explained with an annoyed expression. I could feel my eyebrows twitch from rising anger. Never had I felt so much frustration for a single family member. Regulus kept his mouth shut, that's what terrified me. He was mad over something stupid too.

"Sirius, just... just leave me be for a while okay?" He said turning his back once more to me and walked away, not taking a glance back at me defeated slump of shoulders and face. James, Remus and Peter caught up to me, their expressions were trying too hard to be sympathetic, they were bugging me already.

Alone. I acted so selfish, I acted just like another Black. Guilt and remorse, two scarce things to a Black as well just like a conscious or even a heart. Regulus was the only other exception because he actually could cry without being manipulated by the others. I just wanted to be alone, there it was again. _I. _Selfishness, that's a characteristic all Blacks possess. We only cared about power, most of us also cared about the Dark Lord but those were the power crazy ones. At least I had a better head on my shoulders then the others. As the four of us headed back up to the Gryffindor Common room, the quiet silence was awkward and tight.

"I'm sorry." I said at last, they tilted their heads in unison, it was kind of humorous not enough though to lift my spirits. I appreciated their attempts to make me smile but it didn't make the atmosphere better.

"Don't be.." James said, placing his hand on my shoulder I flinched at the touch. Deja vu.

"Yeah don't apologize, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions when I saw you with that Dark Arts book, which I placed back on the shelf." Remus said with an apologetic look, as we gathered in James and I's dormitory.

"He was right though..." I explained and got confused looks from each of them.

"About what?" James asked, settling onto his bed.

"I am selfish." I said with a sigh of depression.

"You aren't selfish." Remus said with protest, he had most likely forgotten about last night.

"Yes I am, I cared more about winning the Quidditch match than being with you during a full moon." More pathetic remorse indulged my throat.

"Full moon? That wasn't yesterday, that's tonight." Remus said, wow I really am stupid. Bloody hell! I think I should have own a lunar calendar for each month. At least I was glad that I didn't bail on Remus when he needed me.


	8. Nightmare of a Man

Chapter 8: Nightmare of a Man

Moony looked anxious as Prongs and I examined our brilliant creation, the Maradauers Map, which had every student marked in Hogwarts and it had seven routes in and out. Unfortunately Filch, the Hogwarts Caretaker, found out about two of them. We still had the Shrieking Shack passageway, which we used for Moony's transformations, people believed disturbed spirits haunted it but it was just Moony's cries of agony and suffering.

"What time should we head out?" Prongs asked as he watched Dumbledore's figure pace about his office discussing with Potions master, Professor Slughorn and the boring History of Magic teacher Professor Binns, who was the only ghost Professor in the entire school. He probably bored himself to his death is what Prongs Moony and I thought. Peter however disagreed saying that's quite impossible and ridiculous. My how he sounded much like Moony, who I would say was rather impressed by his sense of realism and confidence. Prongs and I just rolled our heads and laughed loudly at the two gits, who looked annoyed with a sense of definite maturity.

"Er- when's sun down?" I asked feeling somewhat stupid, but no one laughed or muffled a chuckle.

"I'd say about three or so hours." Prongs said informatively, scratching a cut on his forearm. His messy black hair falling to the side of his hazel eyes. We had been sitting in our dormitory all day long, occasionally checking the map for any professors coming in our direction. The sun was blazing in the center of the sky, which was exactly like yesterday: clear and beautiful.

"I'd say two hours then." I said with a hint of unsure. "Or earlier if you guys want to." I added with awkward shyness. What the bloody hell was wrong with me now? Normally I didn't act like such a ponce, but I didn't feel like myself right now. Prongs had taken a notice to this, but remained speechless on the subject.

"Right then. Shall we all go get a butterbeer at Hogsmeade?" Prongs suggested taking one last glance at the map before chanting _Mischief Managed _and shoving it into the side table drawer.

"Sounds like a plan, might help calm my pre-moon nerves." Moony said, shrugging his head at the fact that the pain of the moon would be affecting him in only a few short hours. He always said that he'd rather take heartbreak over a transformation any day. All four of us headed down past the Gryffindor Common Room and down the ever changing staircases.

"Now where are you four going? To stir up more trouble I presume." A dark depressing voice spoke from a few feet behind us. A greasy black haired boy with an enormous amount of acne and a stench of spoiled pumpkin juice. He had pale white skin and a taste for revenge ,that sizzled on his chapped dull pink lips, against the two main blokes that reek havoc on his life: Prongs and myself. It was Snivellus Snape.

"What do you want, Snivelly?" I teased his name, Snape twitched his hand towards the inner pocket of his black robes, which I assumed held his wand.

"Vengeance." He said simply, taking a deep breath, his blackened eyes staring at us with simmering hatred.

"Listen Sni...Severus, please we aren't going to hex you today. We're in a hurry." James said with all seriousness in his tone. Snape looked surprised at the fact James had called him by his real name instead of Snivellus.

"Ah, said the boy who spends his days trying to woo the superior Lily Evans, who deserves someone more grateful for her."He said in his normal arrogant prat tone.

"You're right." Prongs sighed but shrugged off the criticism like it was a speck of dust on his robe.

"Now can we please go?" I asked, Snape looked unpleased but dismissed us, he was muttering something about us being low life cockroaches and infesting our immaturity to the rest of Hogwarts.

We arrived at Hogsmeade ten minutes later, walking past the scrumptous odor of Honeyduke Chocolatiery. They always said Hogsmeade looked like what a Muggle called a Christmas card because of the closely placed shops and I agree with that. Personally Hogsmeade never disappointed. We took a blue booth in the famous The Three Broomsticks, a waitress with curly long dirty blonde hair and small green eyes. She had a short floral dress that flutter when she walked. She had a bit of a stomach though not enough to be considered chubby, she did however have scrawny arms and legs that shook from her weight. She looked a few years older than myself.

"Four butterbeers please and thank you." Prongs ordered for all of us, and the waitress scampered off with an emotionless face on.

"Here's your butterbeer, guys." Said the waitress after five minutes, with a levitating plate of four mugs containing a dark brown liquid overflowing in foam. We drank in happiness and laughter, though Moony began to sweat feverishly after a while.

"It's time, huh?" Prongs said, tossing 10 golden Galleons onto the table. "Keep the change." He said to the waitress as she picked up five more Galleons that normal. We dashed out the door, Moony's breathing heavied and he panted. The sun was settling on the horizon, leaving a scarlet trail above. Moony's pupils widened in despair. We got out of Hogsmeade and towards the Hogwarts ground, we found the exact thing we were searching for: the Whomping Willow, and yes it's as violent as it sounds. After years of practicing, illegally, of course, Peter had transformed into a common garden rat or an Animagus if you will. Prongs, Peter and I were all Animagi, with different forms. I was able to turn into a shaggy black laborador, Prongs had the ability to change into a stag (male deer with antelers) and Peter well he turned into a rat. He had the important job: immobilizing the Whomping Willow by touching a knot on the trunk of the Whomping Willow. We approached the tree which automatically started dangerously swinging at us until Peter immobilized it. There was a hole at the trunk of the tree, which led to the entrance of the Shrieking Shack. The Shrieking Shack was dingy and rusty, with several nesting spider webs and resting birds that sat on open wooden boards above. Weird thing is, this place was stable enough to hold up during a werewolf transformation. Suddenly, a luminescent white orb casted its light into the open wooden creveces in the ceiling. Panting rapidly, fell a panicking Moony who screamed vicously as his legs began to extend with a slight arch. His body broke free of his clothing, revealing tatered gray skin lined in coarse hair. Claws shot from his fingertips, his hands turned into giant paws. His face changed, his nose stretched forward creating a big moist nozzle. His ears perked up with fluff. After the wailing of Moony had finished, the wolf stood there waiting for his breathing to return to normal. Moony was gone. The wolf growled began to scratch the floor boards, biting loose pieces here and there tossing the bits to the side. He began to claw and bite his own arms. He headbutted the walls which shook violently, Prongs looked at me with the same idea that I was thinking of. _Control Moony before he mauls himself._ Prongs pushed the wolf to the ground with great strength. Prongs and I then held down his arms as he flung himself upward trying to taste our flesh luckily we were just out of biting reach. We stayed in that position for the rest of the evening along with constant howling and prowling.


	9. Everything's Complicated

Chapter 9: Everything's Complicated

The morning sun seeped it's rays into the loose ceiling boards. My tired eyes glanced around the Shrieking Shack, there in the center of the floor laid a pale sweating man, to my pleasure he had been fully clothed. It was Remus. At the far corner laid James, who was curled up his head resting his head on a plank. Where was that bloody damn rat? Shit! There was class this morning, if I am late again for Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall will have no reason to give her worst student a detention.

"Prongs!" I screeched, James threw his head up and bashed it against the plank he was resting his head on. He let out a groan then narrowed his eyes on me.

"What the hell, Pads!" He growled rubbing the new bruise that had just formed at the back of his greasy head.

"Did you forget about the morning classes?" I asked, wobbling to my feet. My arm had began to sting with such pain, it was hard to keep it inside, I clenched my teeth and looked at my arms. A long thin dark red cut ran along down my arm, bruises lined the edges.

"Oh brilliant, just brilliant Professor McGonagall will have our heads if we're even one minute late to her class."Prongs said blinking the tired out of eyes.

"Why do we do with Sleeping Beauty?" I groaned, staring at Moony's peacefully body, he didn't looked damaged or had his normal wrecked after transformation body. We shouldn't stress him out, he needs to recover all his drained energy.

"Just leave him here I guess." He sighed getting to his feet which stumbled under the unexpected weight. "This is why I like being a stag better, it's easier to get around." He added using the wall for support.

"Come on then." I said as James and I departed from Remus and the Shrieking Shack

We ran across the Hogwarts grounds, past Hagrid's hut which always had smoke dispersing from a small brick chimney. He was our games keeper, meaning I don't bloody hell know. Hagrid was a half-giant half-human, he did cause quite an uproar among parents who didn't believe their precious childrens should be within a hundred feet of such a monstrous blood traitor. My parents were among those parents, they were against any kind of creature that wasn't completely pure in blood. As we steathily ran upstairs and into the Gryffindor Common Room we saw the chubby buck teeth beaver looking boy. Peter.

"Blimey Peter, why'd you bail on Moony?" Prongs asked in sort of a defensive tone, Wormtail looked confused but sighed.

"I made a promise to a girl, she wanted us to have breakfast together." Wormtail said, his cheeks turning a light red. James and my jaw dropped at the fact that Wormtail had any kind of social connection with a female. I was surprised that everyone had some kind of crush except Moony, he kept to himself too withdrawn from everyone but Prongs, Wormtail and myself. Maybe he was waiting for the right girl, like a werewolf attraction or something of that sort.

"Who's the lucky lad, Wormy?" I asked with a grin then realizing about Transfiguration. I bit my lip in anxiety.

"Er... Gabriella Francelli. She's a Gryffindor." He stated with more redness. "By the way Transfiguration is cancelled due to a loose pixie that some Ravenclaw turned into." He added, I sighed a huge breath of relief, that meant my next class was after lunch, three hours from now.

"I thank the ponce who transformed into the life saver." I answered with sarcasm, that was after all my signature trademark.

"I think I'm going to rest a bit until lunch." I said with a slight you leaving my fatigue lips.

The quietness of the dorm sounded more inviting than ever. I still was wondering about Moony, why he never was attracted to girls, was he a queer? Goddammit why was I such a blind git? I never read the signs clear, I never thought of that, god I was selfish. Unfortunately I didn't have any evidence to prove that theory, he was always too complicated to read. You could never describe him as any one trait, he was a mixture of every good trait created at Gods fingers of the pure and innocence. I slapped myself for the cheesiness at the last part of my thoughts. Some people were easy to read, like Prongs, he was predictable, easy to know his every move, while others like Moony people like him those were the ones that terrified me. You never know their actions or thoughts, they must be studied carefully from afar. Sure, you could be best mates with a person like that, but you could still not know anything about them after years. Why did those people make everything complicated?

"Mate?" A husky voice pulled me from my Moony-centered thoughts, scratch that, I sounded like a queer myself. It was the man himself, Moony. He looked a bit dazed, which was a normal after full moon effect. He looked rested, his heavy bags under his green eyes had magically disappeared. I laughed at the irony in my head.

"Yes." I replied, rubbing my suddenly sweating forehead. When did it get so warm in here?

"You sure your okay?" Moony asked with worry on his face as he took a seat at the foot of my bed.

"Peachy just peachy." I said, awkward filled the air. Why was there so much of that recently between Moony and I?

"Pads, can I tell you something?"

"Sure mate anything."

"I think Snivellus is getting closer to finding out about my furry little problem."

"How do you..." I started but Moony cut me off.

"He said he finds it fascinating how I disappear during a lunar cycle every month." Concern permeated his vocals.

"Snivelly, is too much of an arrogant prick to figure out the clear signs in front of his abnormally large nose."

"Sirius, I'm serious." Moony said, you don't even know how many times I have heard that bloody pun in my life. I threw him a look.

"You know what I mean." He said with all seriousness.

"Don't be so paranoid about Snivelly, he won't find out anything with Prongs and I keeping a tab on that little git." I said with honesty.

"You better be right." Moony said but smiled after and patted me on the shoulder with a friendly pat.


	10. Send Your Troubles Away

**I know I know Sirius didn't have Slughorn in the books but I couldn't think of other teachers sorry!**

Chapter 10: Send Your Troubles Away

The silence was consuming, Moony's troubled eyes looked distant. His hair fell into his green eyes, though it didn't faze him. I glanced at the clock: two hours till lunch. Blimey, Moony actually saw Severus as a dangerous threat to him. I need to make sure Severus knows of nothing, except the new invention called dandruff shampoo.

"Moons, I solemnly swear Snivellus won't ever find out." I said with all honesty, he didn't buy it though; I wouldn't either if I was him.

"Thanks Sirius." This was _serious, _he called me Sirius he never really called me Sirius unless he was acting like his fun less and demanding prefect self or when something was actually in a serious manner. Peter James and I had to _take care _of Severus next time a full moon occurs but how? What could help us blockade Snivellus without severe punishment?

"Moon…Remus; you really are scared, huh?" I asked Moony simply nodded his head delicately as if afraid if his head might fall off if he nodded harder.

"You've never been this afraid before why's that? What's different this time?" These questioned buzzed through my head since he told me he was scared of Severus finding out.

"I've just noticed how close he's coming to finding out the truth of my furry little problem. I'm more terrified of his reaction, he'll notify the parents and then all hell will break loose I can feel it." He explained with a shutter, he clenched his palms. Misery induced eyes that screamed in agony were looking in my direction.

Just then the door opened and in walked Prongs with Wormtail trailing right behind him like usual. Prongs wore his normal mischievous smile and dazzlingly sinister eyes, while Wormtail had his less than enthusiastic smile and he looked like the usual interloper he was. Yes, I just called one of my friends an interloper, he was always looking awkward around Prongs, Moony and I we never understood why but he always did.

"What's wrong, Moony? You look distressed, what did Padfoot do this time?" Prongs asked he loved to blame me when Remus looked upset. Usually I'd laugh and give a sarcastic remark but I looked at him in all seriousness.

"Shut up James." I said with fearful eyes and venom in my voice. The sharpness made me flinch as well as everyone else.

"James… you never call Prongs that unless… what happened Moony?" Peter asked taking a seat on my bed next to Moony.

"He's afraid that Snivellus is close to finding out about him being a werewolf." I chimed in, seeing as Remus looked all too speechless for words.

"I can see why you're scared." James said lying on his bed, probably daydreaming of doing explicit things with a certain Lily Evans who he has been trying to woe for the past two years. He will never learn that she doesn't deserve him.

"What are we going to do?" I asked with a questioning tone.

"Hey, Padfoot come with me for a sec will you?" Prongs asked leaping from his bed. I looked confused but didn't fight him, I knew better than to argue with James. I joined him in the stairwell that led to the Gryffindor common room and the other male dormitories.

"I have a plan to get rid of Severus." Prongs said with an evil cackle.

"We're not going to kill him Prongs."

"I know that, bloody hell I can't afford an expulsion at the present moment." His voice echoed on the stone walls.

"So what's this plan of yours?"

"The day of a full moon, we will trap Severus inside one of the abandoned classrooms using a Trapping hex. I know a hex already that can get the job done." He said with accomplishment, I was impressed that he had done the research before even telling me.

"Bullocks James, you actually worked on something other than trying to win a shag from Lily Evans I'm impressed." I grinned; he punched me gently in the shoulder. He couldn't cover the fact that I was correct, one day I hope with all my life that Lily will stop being arrogant and agree to accompany him to grab a butter beer, surely I will go mental if I have to hear about her brilliance and luscious hair.

"Shut it Pads, I don't want to just shag her I also want to hold her in my arms and…" He started but I gagged selfishly, I didn't deserve to be punished by James's sappy thoughts and feelings. Blokes do not share their feelings with other blokes that's how it goes.

"Oh now don't be getting sappy on me now Prongs."

"So what do you think about my excellent and fool proof plan?"

"Fool proof? I see many holes in this plan but we can correct them by the next lunar cycle." I announced although Prongs didn't seem happy that I saw flaws to his plan but quite frankly they're obvious to any living being.

"I have to go see Professor Slughorn, come with?" He asked, I accepted since that was my next class and didn't need more ear-deafening silence with the awkward werewolf bloke or the buck toothed boy either. Potions didn't start for another hour and a half and both Prongs and I know that Professor Slughorn doesn't have an earlier Potions class. We started down the corridor and into the very wide and high ceilinged hall. Prongs turns to me with a look of brotherly concern.

"So what's with you and Moony, last year you two were always together inseparable now you can't even avoid silence when you two are in the same room. This started before Moony became paranoid about Severus, are you two fighting?" Prongs asked but I shook my head, we started for the Slytherin tower which to our dislike Potions was near. Prongs gently knocked on the wooden door that led into the Potions chamber, which had a small opening to reveal the eyes of the Potions professor, Professor Slughorn. He had piercing green eyes and wrinkles bone deep embedded themselves near his forehead and jaw line.

"Ah good morning Professor Slughorn." Prongs said with a suck up tone, not like that surprised me he always acted like this in front of Professors.

"Ah good morning James and Sirius, and what do I owe such delightfully bright student of mine?" He said with elderly smile.

"Professor I was wondering if you could show me how to make a weak love potion." He said with a disguised look on his face that made it difficult to read any emotion.

"Ah well come on in you two." He flung the door open and revealed a chunky stubby man with short graying black hair; he wore his usual casual black robe with a solid green tee shirt and black trousers. The first thing you notice when you step inside is there aren't any windows…ironic much? Are they expecting us to die by inhaling some toxic fume?

"To start a weak love Potion, you must first pick off three rose petals." He said retrieving a rose from one of the vases that was sitting on his desk. Prongs touched the thorn-less part of the rose and with such care began to remove a single petal. He acted like he was in a life or death situation. Each petal laid beautifully on the slate cold tabletop.

"Now pour two liters of this red wine here into the cauldron. Luckily I already had measured two liters before your arrival. " Professor Slughorn handed James a bucket of blood like fluid. James poured the bucket carefully, trying not to cause any spills or messes.

"Excellent, now I want you to cut a piece of ginseng into nine different slices each must be proportional to the others." Prongs was handed some ginseng, who knew he could be so careful usually he tips cauldrons with a turn of a head. He was as skilled at Potions as I was, not that I'm jealous or anything, James was barely competition. With a small cutting knife, James made eight small incisions into the root like object. James made a motion with his hands asking Professor Slughorn if he should place them into the red wine, Slughorn nodded slightly.

"Outstanding my boy, now you must place five drops of vanilla extract into the cauldron, which should cause the potion to turn a pinkish color." Slughorn said handing him a dark flask from the ingredients cabinet. James squeezed black drops into the cauldron, which caused a chemical reaction and the potion turned a pastel pink.

"Well done, now place the petals into the cauldron and turn the burner onto low. Stir clockwise for two minutes and then counter clockwise for five minutes." James clasped his hand on the knob that controlled the flame on the burners; he placed the cauldron onto the burner and began to stir with a wooden spoon.

About 10 minutes later, Slughorn looked at Prong's cauldron and examined the potion after careful observation, he turned to James.

"This is… brilliant! You're potion is perfect, now may I ask why you wanted to know how to brew this?" Slughorn looked suspiciously at him; streams of sweat began to flow down Prong's cheeks. "Who's the lady?" He added with a chuckle.

"Lily Evans." He blurted.

"Ah Lily Evans, she is a fine young woman, normally I would be forbidden to allow such a potion to exit my classroom but for one of my exceptional students I shall make this our little secret." He chuckled, placing a ladle into the potion and pouring it into an empty flask, which he corked.

"Ah very well class will start in five minutes so I suggest you two get your books from the cupboard and take your seats." He suggested, turning the burner off and disposed the rest of the concoction. The bell rang and the chatter of students became louder and noisier. Time for another lesson.


	11. Day of Two Dreamboys

I'm not sure if you guys will understand this chapter, maybe cause it's been a while I apologize, really I do.

Chapter 11- Day of two dreamboys

"Goodmorning students, today we will be learning about the extraordinary power of Polyjuice potion, can anyone explain what this potion can do?" Professor Slughorn asked as Prongs immediately shot up his hand, that stuck up bloke.

"Yes, James?" Slughorn approached our shared desk.

"Polyjuice potion gives the creator the ability to shapeshift into someone else. " James explained in his usual positive tone.

"Correct. Now, this is a very complex recipe and is hereby forbidden from leaving this classrooom at all costs, but I would like to show you the effects of such a potion. I have brewed the mixture already. Would anyone like to volunteer a few hairs?" Slughorn asked, no one volunteered which was the obvious option. Unfortunately, Slughorn stood in front of our desk and glared at the two of us.

"Sirius, may I please use a few of your locks, my boy?" Slughorn asked, I knew this would happen, I couldn't resist instead I grabbed a patch of hair.

"Oh no, here use these." Slughorn took out a pair of metal scissors. Yes, they exist in the magical world as well. I cut off a few black curls and handed them over. Slughorn garnished the potion which turned a sort of goldish color.

"James, please injest this mixture." Slughorn placed the mixture in front James, who at the time was questioning Slughorn's sanity or lack of it.

"Drink it." Slughorn said once again this time the preppyness of his voice had faded into strict no lollygagging about kind of tone. Prongs had no choice, he picked up the mixture and devoired it. Each gulp led to Prongs looking more green in the face. Prongs lost his balance and hit the floor for a minute, he began to convulsing around violently, changes occurred such as the hair grew a few inches and darkened into blackness and curls became abundant. A few more fits later and Prongs got up, I didn't even bother helping him up. Prongs, I mean well the other me, just stared at me.

"Notice the exactness, how miraculous he turned into his best friend." Slughorn looked delighted and somewhat surprised at the magic that unfolded just mere minutes ago. "This potion will last 24 hours. Do not worry though I have already notified the other professors, they were reluctant at first at the idea of using a sort of 'dangerous' potion on one of my own students." Slughorn dragged on, but I couldn't take my eyes off the other Sirius Black in the room. Just then, class was dismissed.

"Bloody hell, I'm... I'm a dreamboy!" Prongs exclaimed as everyone was departing.

"You think I'm a dreamboy?" I asked in an awkward fashion.

"No, well to the girl population yes you are but now I guess I am too for 24 hours." Prongs shoved his books into his knapsack and scurried off to dinner. I darted after him, but quickly rethought my decision after the peculiar looks on people's faces as we passed.

"Blimey, guess they have never witnessed two Sirius's before." Prongs said with eagerness which I just noticed looks quite wrong.

"Prongs, mate you might want to tone down the eagerness if you want to fool anyone into believing your me. " That confused me too as I spoke.

"Sorry, just it feels so cool to be you, do you think I can impress Lily with this?" He asked, then I thought about the strange encounter he would have with her, she'll believe he was me and be disgusted at me for trying to cavort with her.

"I don't believe that is a good idea." I said, Prongs nodded in a hesitated agreement.

"Your right, she would have questions on how such a transformation was concocted and then awkwardness would be at a high."

"Blimey, why are there two Padfoots?" Moony quickly spotted us through the chatty students, who kept their gaze on Prongs and I as we walked by. Moony jumped to the conclusion that we were part of some elaborate but illegal student testing after we told him about Potions class.

"So, Slughorn just forced James to injest a potion that is supposed to be banned on the school grounds." Moony said with tight lipped posture, this was normal.

"Yup that's about right." I said, taking a seat, Prongs thought it would be hysterical to sit right next to me and from the Wormtail's expression, we had not told him of today's adventure.

"That's brilliant, you got to endure the effects first-hand." Wormtail replied after we told him the story. His mousy face, smiled showing two large white rodent like teeth. Prongs and I smiled the same smile, like a mirror's reflection.

"Oh Wormtail even you know that this is sodden wrong, Slughorn does not have the authority to allow such willynilly in a mature enviroment." Moony spoke in his prefect tone, it was like him to drain the air of any kind of cheery, or lively emotions.

"Put a sock in it, Moony. Did anyone get injured?" I pointed out the obvious answer, Moony didn't respond instead munched on a turkey leg and pumpkin juice. After dinner, Prongs and I were joking around like the blokes we are, we were talking about who wore my look better. Snivellus had passed us, I guess we weren't looking.

"Would you look at that two Sirius's , has the world gone mental?" He said with a snort, before shoving into Prongs forcefully.

"Shut it, you git." Prongs snarled, Snape didn't look frightened mainly because snarling was not suited for my devishly handsome face.

"Ah, Prongs is that you, mate?" Snivellus took a closer step to Prongs, who was trying to hide fear (another characteristic that rarely is seen.)

"Back off Severus." I bellowed, realizing only after that I said Severus not Snivellus. Apparently, he had realized this too and backed away, now knowing how agitated I had become. "Why must you torment my friends?" I added , shifting my hand from my side to my robe pocket where my wand had been rested, I did not take it out but instead kept my hand positioned in my pocket with my wand ready. Suddenly, Professor McGonagall entered, she did not look pleased.

"What is going on here?" She said in a forceful voice.

"Nothing Professor. We are just playing." Prongs said with his everlasting suck up charm.

"James, that's you of course Professor Slughorn told me about the Polyjuice Potion, which I must say I do not approve of such things being used in a classroom." She dragged on, her voice just as dreadful. She didn't continue and instead left with an evil eye.

"You're lucky this time." Snivellus left with one last remark.

"That was awkward." Prongs stated, I agreed as we headed off to our dormitory. I was tired and could use a healthy amount of sleep. When we reached our dorm, I said goodnight to Prongs and fell asleep.


	12. Hexing Solves Nothing

You'll notice that the dream sequence is repeated several times throughout the story and each time is a bit longer than the others. Please review! :)

Chapter 12- Hexing Solves Nothing

I was standing near the Forbidden Forest looking in broad daylight, staring at the arching 10 foot tall dark looking trees. I felt a hand clasp on my shoulder; I flinched from the sudden touch and realized it was Remus. He had short dirty blond hair and innocent gray eyes. He was wearing his normal class clothes: a black blazer, white button down shirt with Gryffindor labeled red tie and black slacks. He was grinning unusually. All too familiar of course, due to this dream experience the previous nights.

"Good morning Padfoot." He said, looking into the Forbidden Forest as well. His features were memorable and recognizable.

"Good morning Moony." I replied with a grin, not knowing what to expect from this dream this time.

"Wonderful weather, huh?" He chirped in a singing in his song worthy tone. Blimey.

"Did someone slip some fire whiskey into your pumpkin juice this morning?" I asked sarcastically, Moony chuckled as well.

"No just today just feels like it's going to be a great day." He said with full confidence as he took a breath of air and looked satisfied.

"You think so?" I asked and he nodded gently. Bloody hell, it was as if this dream wanted me to figure something out

"Pads? I have a question." Moony said in all seriousness, I did not shudder at the sudden shift in the atmosphere considering I already had expected it

"What is it, Moony?" I replied, glancing at the werewolf. He placed his fingers on his face and rubbed his cheeks, I knew that meant he was trying to find the words to describe his question.

"Do... Do you believe someone can be purely evil?" He finally asked, looking at me as I tried to find a good response.

"No I don't, I mean sure my family is a bunch of prats and mental cases but even they have some remorse concealed deep down in that black hole of theirs." I said with honesty, Moony knew I would never show any sort of kindness or admiration to most of my family except for my cousin Nymphadora or my distant cousin Arthur Weasley but other than that I hated them with every fiber of my being.

"Wow, did you just defend your family? What happened to Sirius Black, the guy who never wanted to be associated with the Black family?" Sarcasm filled Moony's voice that he couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Yes, yes I did, now why do you want know if someone can be purely evil?" I asked in curiosity, Moony let out a long deep sigh.

"I just want to know because I feel like I'm pure evil when I'm in my werewolf stage considering I almost maul you and James whenever the full moon comes into view." Moony's emotional range was usual the size of a tea cozy but today had been an exception; I turned to him and realized he was crying.

"You guys deserve a friend who does not behave like a ravenous bloody monster." His eyes moistened up my sleeve.

"Moon, you don't feel like that do you?" My voice cracked as I tried my best to reassure him that he was the nicest and most mature person I have ever known. He had his doubts my assurance nor did he have faith in my completely honest words.

"Pads, I'm sorry but I feel like I'm being ungrateful, and too selfish. I never tell you how I feel because I'm afraid of the ridicule and embarrassment that you guys will give me." Moony looked depressed with ever-lasting sadness, he has his pessimistic views of course. Didn't we all?

"Moony, how are you feeling?" I asked in a simple manner, knowing he would both break down and tell me everything he was hiding or shrug me off saying nothing and disappear. I had a feeling it would be the second choice.

"You wouldn't believe this, but I like blokes." Moony kept his head down, wriggling his fingers in a nervous manner.

"So?" Things weren't connecting; he needed to explain himself more.

"I have a crush…on a bloke." Moony repeated with agony, he was from a strict pureblood family who wanted an abundant amount of purebloods, so being gay wasn't an option. I could sort of feel his pain, my family was very traditional and didn't believe in homosexuality regardless of how much they supported the Dark Lord.

"Moony, is that the only thing you're afraid of?" I asked, in a considerate tone.

"Yes, because I have a crush on…" Before he could continue, he vanished or maybe disapparated, but that was completely impossible since Dumbledore put a hex on the school grounds that won't allow you to disapparate to or from Hogwarts. Suddenly, I could feel something shaking me, like an unknown/ invisible force.

"Wake up Sirius!" James had yelled at the top of his cracking voice, he was standing at the side of the bed. I hit him in the face, with my hand.

"Bloody freaking hell mate, what was that for?" James yelped in cheek stinging pain.

"James, shut it for a second will you?" I bellowed, he was a bit taken aback.

"Moony is gay." I whispered in his ear, his eyes widened.

"Really?" He asked with shock, I nodded in distraught and suddenly I felt untrustworthy but someone needed to know, and I couldn't confront Remus about this and I definitely couldn't trust Peter, he was like gossip central.


End file.
